digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Divided They Stand
Divided They Stand is the twelfth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Much Ado About Musyamon and followed by Juggernaut. Plot Yamaki, having witnessed the fight with Musyamon, says that the tamers are a nuisance. Takato meets up with Kazu and Kenta, who are sulking and say that Takato made a Digimon out of rubber eyes and a flashlight. Rika, meanwhile, comes to the conclusion that Renamon never cared about her. Three Flybeemon bio-emerge, and Renamon fights them. She whips one with her tail and slashes another to destroy him, but the third shoots her in the knee with a stinger, which weakens her. As Henry, Terriermon, and Rika watch, the two Flybeemon use an electric attack on Renamon, and Rika runs off. Renamon is somehow able to avoid their next attack and destroy them with Diamond Storm, absorbing their data. Henry tells Renamon that Rika was there, but she doesn't believe him. Henry tells Renamon more about the meaning of the word "partners". While Henry tells Takato about his conversation with Renamon, they run into Yamaki. He tells them that the "game" they've been playing is dangerous. When Jeri arrives, Yamaki runs off, and Henry chases after him. Jeri tells Takato that she heard his argument with Kazu and Kenta about a real Digimon, and wants to see this Digimon. Takato takes Jeri to Guilmon's cave, although he is sure that she will freak out. However, she instead finds him to be cute, to which Takato prefers "cool". Meanwhile, Renamon can't help but feel she lost the fight even though she won. She notices Impmon spying on two kids, Ai and Mako. Impmon remembers a time when he was their partner, but they were fighting over taking or breaking each others' toys and pulled on his arms to make him take their side and punish the other. This is why Impmon left, and why he hates humans. Ai and Mako are currently fighting over a teddy bear, and tear its arm off. Renamon asks Impmon why he doesn't have a partner. Impmon says that Digimon don't need tamers, and the power to digivolve comes from within. Renamon is willing to believe him, and shortly after a digital field appears. Renamon goes to fight the Wild One inside it, Harpymon. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, and later Rika and Calumon arrive to watch the fight. Renamon knocks Harpymon to the ground, and thinks that Impmon was right, while Rika is sure that Renamon never wanted her. However, Renamon doesn't see the point of destroying every possible opponent because there will be no one left to fight once they are all gone. Harpymon recovers from Renamon's attack and knocks her down, trying to stomp on her. Having left her digivice at home, Rika stabs Harpymon in the back with a stick. When Harpymon turns toward Rika, Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon and destroys Harpymon with Fox Tail Inferno. Kyubimon decides not to absorb Harpymon's data, because Digimon with tamers don't really need to and all she needs to become stronger or digivolve is Rika, thus they officially recognize each other as partners. Henry says they were worried about each other, but two hard-headed to admit it. While a ways away, Yamaki decides that he can't let the "obscenity" of data walking around like breathing, living creatures continue. Notes *The main antagonists of this episode are Flybeemon and Harpymon *Takato introduces Guilmon to Jeri *Yamaki introduces himself to Takato and Henry *Impmon's backstory is revealed. First appearance of Ai and Mako *Rika and Renamon make amends Category:Episodes